The present invention relates to a technique of plasma display panel(PDP) and in particular to a PDP having an electrode and a barrier rib, both formed by the photolithography and also having increased excitation area of a fluorescent material, and a method thereof.
In general, PDP is display device using gas discharge, and the PDP is thinner and lighter than the cathode ray tube using electron gun. Also, the PDP can be manufactured in enormous scale and has been highlighted as a future display device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross sectional view of an AC-type PDP. The PDP has a plurality of discharging cells, each of them can discharge independently. Each discharging cell 10 comprises a back substrate 1, an address electrode 2 formed on the back substrate 1, a discharge maintenance electrode 6 formed on the front substrate 5 in a stripe form and a protective layer 8 formed on the entire surface of the front substrate with the discharge maintenance electrode 6. The barrier rib 3 for preventing the crosstalk between pixels, defines a unit discharge cell together with the address electrode 2 and the discharge maintenance electrode 6 located on the back substrate 1 and the front substrate 5 respectively. On the back substrate 1 having the address electrode 2 in the discharging cell is coated a fluorescent material 4. Between the fluorescent material 4 and the protective layer 8 is provide a discharging space 9. The discharging space 9 is filled with a discharging gas such as Ne, Ar or Xe.
If a given voltage is applied to the discharge maintenance electrode of the PDP, ultraviolet rays are generated from the discharging gas of the discharging space 9 and the fluorescent material is excited owing to the ultraviolet rays. Here, a visible light of red, blue or green is radiated according to an optical feature of the fluorescent material, thereby displaying a signal.
However, the barrier rib 3 is formed by a multiple printing method, so it is difficult to obtain the barrier rib having a uniform height and width. And luminance and resolution of the PDP are degraded. In addition, the PDP is produced by using a pair of transparent substrates in which the address electrode and the discharge maintenance electrode are formed on the respective substrates by independent processes and then two substrates are attached to each other. In case where the misalign occurs during the attaching process, an arrangement relation between the address electrode and the discharge maintenance electrode is shifted compared with the normal case, thereby reducing the luminance efficient of the discharging cell.